


A tiny streak of pink

by ronanisgay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternative Blackout, Emotions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanisgay/pseuds/ronanisgay
Summary: It's the night of the blackout and Graffiti Pete and Sonny are guarding the bodega when things go badly wrong. I'm awful at summaries.Based on *that post*: http://everyonehasclaimedthegoodurls.tumblr.com/post/151445467422/how-to-make-a-characters-death-sadder





	1. Blackout

“Sonny let’s go, we need to get inside. Please it’s not safe. I can’t lose you.” Pete yells over the deafening roar of the rioters and gunshots. The blackout had started an hour ago and some people are already out on the streets looting and rioting.

“I can’t leave the bodega unprotected, it’s all we have.” Sonny replies; clinging onto the grate desperately wielding his baseball bat as the rioters approach. The gunshots getting louder with each breath. 

“It’s not worth risking your life for Sonny. Please, Usnavi will understand especially given he hasn’t even bothered to show up.” Pete can barely disguise the anger and venom in his voice. If the bodega mattered so much why hadn’t he shown up rather than leave his cousin to guard it alone, putting Sonny in danger (but then he is biased).

“That’s why I gotta be here; someone has to protect the bodega, Usnavi will be destroyed without it. You should go, I don’t want you to risk your life too.” Pete lets out a panicked sob. He can’t imagine life without Sonny there, watching him paint on a hot summer’s afternoon or snuggling together in his apartment on cold winter nights.

“I’m not leaving you here alone. We’re sticking together, no matter what happens babe I’ll be there.” The rioters reach the salon and are fast approaching the bodega; with their array of weapons - from bricks grabbed in the wake of the destruction to a few guns placed by the door for a night like tonight.

“No matter what babe. I lo-”. A gunshot rings clearly through the cacophony of noise around them. Pete sees the dark outline of Sonny’s body crumple to the ground amongst the tangle of limbs and weapons pushing towards the bodega like an angry sea.

“SONNY, SONNY, SONNY” Pete cries as he fumbles towards where Sonny fell, feeling his way through the darkness. The rioters run towards the now unprotected part of the bodega in a haste to get to the loot first. Pete picks up Sonny's body, adrenalin pumping through his veins, despairingly checking for a pulse - he finds one, faint but there. In a blind panic he dashes through the bodega to the back office with Sonny in his arms. 

He lays Sonny down on the floor (after locking the office door) and tears off his t-shirt for a makeshift bandage to put pressure on the wound. “Please Sonny stay awake, think about what we could do with that 96000. refurbish the store, help educate kids, get the barrio computers-

-with wireless web browsin’”. Sonny attempts a feeble smile and Pete kisses him, barely a peck on the mouth but it’s enough for Sonny. “I’ve never loved anyone like this before. You’ll make it through this. It’s not the end.” He says with tears in his eyes. 

“I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. My time ain’t up yet, don-”. With that Sonny draws his last breath. Pete feels his whole life fall away in the few seconds it takes for him to realise that Sonny’s gone. He cradles Sonny’s body as tears stream down his face. It's over.

Pete sees a glimmer of the rising sun on the horizon, scarcely a tiny streak of pink. He doesn’t know what comes next.


	2. Aftermath I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi returns to the bodega and finds out what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy.
> 
> Thanks to @thegaysdescendatmidnight (on tumblr) for betaing.
> 
> I apologise in advance for this.
> 
> This chapter was split in two - one focusing on Usnavi and the other on the rest of the bodega.
> 
> Bonus points for spotting the Hamilton lyric (it's pretty obvious)

Later that day, around lunchtime, Usnavi bursts into the bodega shouting ‘Aubela won the lotto, I’m going back to DR tomorrow, I’ll be where the sea meets the sky, I’ll be near my folk’s home.’ He stops when there's no reply from Sonny. Then he hears sobbing from the back room. “Sonny, Sonny? What's happening?” He yells as he approaches the back room, looking around properly for the first time at the smashed shelves and floor covered in trampled stock. He realises that in all the confusion and worry over Abeula he'd somehow forgotten all about the bodega and Sonny, had Sonny been protecting the bodega alone? Had someone attacked him? If so why isn’t he in hospital? Usnavi’s mind is racing as he opens the door to the back room, worrying so much about Sonny that at first he doesn't notice Pete. 

 

‘Oh god Sonny are you ok? I’m so sorry I shoulda been here for you everything was just so manic and I was worried about Abuela as well I’m so sorry please tell me you’ll be ok do you need to go to the hospital?....Sonny? Please answer me please.’ Usnavi rambles when he sees Sonny’s body for the first time. As the shock of seeing Sonny lying there wears off he notices Graffiti Pete sat there cradling Sonny’s body and sobbing - what has this punk done now, suddenly Usnavi’s filled with rage, why had he chosen to attack Sonny: young, innocent Sonny. ‘HEY, WHAT’RE YOU DOING HERE? DID YOU DESTROY THE STORE? WHAT’VE YOU DONE TO SONNY?’ he yells at Pete, sick of this vandal always hanging around, always causing trouble.

 

‘WTF MAN, I WAS PROTECTING YOUR STORE AND MY...MY B-’ at that point Pete breaks down into sobs; his brief flash of anger quickly dissolving into grief. Usnavi realises that hurting Sonny had been the furthest thing from Pete’s mind; he’d been here to help Sonny, been there for Sonny when he hadn't, when he’d failed Sonny. 

 

‘I’m so sorry dude, I … I just-’ 

 

‘It's ok, you weren't expecting to see me, it must've been a shock ‘specially on top of seein’ Sonny’s body’ 

 

‘His body?’ 

 

‘He got shot last night, I did everything I could but it wasn't enough I’m -’. At that point the tears, that had been silently streaming down Pete's cheeks, erupted back into sobs.

 

‘He’s dead?’ Usnavi asks, stunned; Pete could only nod in reply. Sonny dead? It doesn't make sense to Usnavi, he’d thought Sonny was hurt, but dead? He had not expected that; why Sonny? He’d never hurt anyone? In an attempt to make sense of all the questions swarming around in his head Usnavi runs through his earlier conversations with Pete when he notices something important Pete had said about Sonny; ‘MY B -’. Had Pete been Sonny’s boyfriend? But Sonny wasn't gay? Was he? (Not that Usnavi had a problem with that) What about his crush on Nina? ‘So how close were you and Sonny?’ Usnavi asks Pete; Pete's a bit taken aback by the question but quickly figures what Usnavi’s getting at and says ‘We were boyfriends yeah’. 

 

‘What about his crush on Nina?’ 

 

‘He was bi’

 

‘It's cool - long as you treated him right’

 

‘Of course man - I mean I think I loved him’ 

 

‘Did you tell him?’ 

 

‘So many times, in english, in spanish, however I could. The last time was last night - he told me he loved me and those we-wer-were his last words.’ The tears start spilling down Pete’s cheeks again - as well as Usnavi’s. Usnavi moves to embrace Pete - despite their past disagreements they had both loved Sonny deeply and that’s all that matters right now.

 

‘I’m so sorry, I shoulda been here - for the both of you. If I could I’d trade his life for  
mine - he’d be standing here right now and you’d both be happy. I'm so sorry.’ Usnavi rambles, unsure what to say.

 

‘Don't blame yourself, that ain't gonna change what happened - it’ll only make you feel worse. All we can do now is remember him for who he was - smart, caring and funny.’ The tears in Pete’s eyes glisten as he remembers how full of life and humour Sonny was and how that had been snatched away.

 

‘Speaking of which we should probably call 911 so they can take the body away.’

 

‘Yeah, sorry I just needed time to say goodbye, I wasn't thinking properly- the shock. I just needed more time with him, he’s - was - mi cariño.’ Pete says, fumbling for an explanation as to why he’d been cradling a dead body - Sonny's body.

 

‘It's ok, I loved him too - I understand.’ Usnavi then calls 911 - he’s unsure what to say, should he have even called 911? But the operator understands and tells him that paramedics are on their way to pick up the body. Usnavi thanks them and hangs up.

 

He and Pete stand there in silence as they wait for the paramedics- they’ve said all they want to say. All that's left to do is grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry for writing this.
> 
> The next chapter won't be up for a while because I have mock exams soon (which I should be revising for but y'know).
> 
> Please leave comments/kudos if you liked it.


	3. Aftermath II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Barrio find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long again 
> 
> No beta so the grammar is probably awful sorry 
> 
> Once again I am so sorry for this

Daniela and Carla run out of the salon and into the bodega when they see the ambulance arrive outside the bodega. They all heard the shots last night, Daniela and Carla had been in their apartment above the salon; trying to pretend everything would be ok. Clearly things hadn't been ok - what had happened? Was it Sonny or Usnavi who was hurt? Why hadn't they heard the shouts? ‘Daniela, Carla it's Sonny he’s…he-’ Usnavi’s voice cuts through their thoughts and fears. His eyes are red rimmed and filled with sadness and exhaustion.

‘Is he dead?’ Carla asks in her soft-spoken voice. Usnavi can only nod in reply, he doesn't trust himself to speak. ‘Oh god, I’m so sorry.’ Daniela and Carla say at the same time. They can't believe it, why didn't they try and help, why had they left Sonny on his own? He had been almost like a younger a brother to them. 

‘Is there anything we can do to help?’ Asks Daniela, ready to rush into action. While Carla just stands there in shock. Just then, Vanessa comes rushing out of her apartment and runs at Usnavi, gripping him tightly. 

‘You’re alive, you’re alive, you’re alive.’ Vanessa repeats, still clutching Usnavi, unable to let him go. They stand like that for a while until Usnavi tells Vanessa he needs to go and talk to the paramedics. 

After he’s left Vanessa asks Daniela: ‘Who’s hurt? Is it Sonny? What happened?’

‘Sonny’s dead, he got shot last night, I’m so sorry, I know you two were close’ Daniela says, on the verge of tears. Vanessa doesn’t reply, can’t reply, she’s so shocked, Sonny had been like a little kid brother to her, all of them. 

Eventually she finds her voice, ‘Has anyone told Abeula?’ she asks Daniela and Carla. 

‘No, not yet’ Carla replies.

‘I’ll go tell her, she needs to know, tell Usnavi’ Vanessa says as she starts walking towards Abuela's.

~ 

Vanessa enters Abuela’s apartment, with its familiar sky blue walls and photos on every surface. ‘Abuela’ Vanessa calls out 

‘In here’ Abuela says from the sitting room, a cosy room with an armchair and a sofa opposite a tiny tv. Vanessa walks through from the hallway, bracing herself to tell Abuela the awful news. 

‘I’m -’ Vanessa starts, but Abuela cuts her off before she can say anymore.

‘I have the winning lotto ticket, $96,000, just imagine! Usnavi and I are going to back to the Dominican Republic! We’re going to give a third of the money to Sonny!’ Vanessa smiles, she is happy for Abuela, but her smile can’t reach her eyes. 

‘That’s great Abuela but Sonny died last night. I’m sorry, I know this is an awful shock.’ Abeula can’t respond for a moment, stunned by the news. 

Finally she whispers, ‘mi hijo no’. Vanessa is unsure how to respond, the news seems to have shattered Abeula. Eventually, Vanessa crosses the small room to embrace Abuela in a hug while she thinks about what to say next.

In the end it is Abuela who speaks, asking Vanessa if she can go to the bodega to see Usnavi. They leave the apartment and head towards the bodega as the day starts to get hotter.

~

Benny and Nina had arrived at the bodega while Vanessa was with Abuela, Nina is crying and Benny is wearing the same polo shirt he wore last night - a reminder of how quickly everything has changed. As soon as they get there Usnavi runs over to Abuela and she embraces him in one of her legendary hugs and Usnavi whispers in her ear. Then Abuela turns to Pete, who is standing to one side - feeling slightly uncomfortable around the rest of the Barrio, and says “So you were Sonny’s boyfriend then?”

“Yes ma’am” Pete says, feeling even more uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on him. 

“Call me Abuela. I’m glad he had someone to make him happy” she says embracing him. Pete smiles, feeling for once like a part of the barrio. No one else is shocked - Sonny and Pete had already told all of them when they first started dating. The moment is broken by the arrival of the Rosarios, who are anxiously scanning the group to spot everyone, afraid of the thick cloud of sadness and exhaustion that seems to be hanging over the barrio.

After searching over and over again for Sonny’s face Camila asks “Where is Sonny?”. She already knows the answer, she can read it in the barrio’s faces, the fact Pete is stood amongst the rest of the barrio but she won’t believe it until someone tells her - clinging to a sliver of hope that there is another explanation for the sadness and Sonny’s missing face.

“He, he died last night” Usnavi tells them, not wanting to but knowing that they need to know. Camila’s first reaction is to crush Nina in a hug so tight neither of them can breathe as if afraid that she might be next. She doesn’t care how or why Sonny is dead, all that matters is that he is gone; he’ll never serve them coffee again or come round for christmas dinner or be there for Nina’s graduation. Kevin stands still, paralysed by the news which has shaken the barrio to its very core. 

They all stand there, united in their sadness, for what seems likes decades - unable to process this fundamental shift in their lives. Eventually Usnavi says that he needs to start clearing the bodega and everyone volunteers to help. None of them want to be alone right now.


	4. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an epilogue set five years after Sonny's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this but I just want to finish this fic so I can focus on my coffee shop au - the first chapter should hopefully be up in the New Year

It’s been five years since Sonny died. I’ve got a new boyfriend and we love each other so much but I still miss Sonny every single day. I also work at the bodega now as a way to make money so I can pay for my apartment, spray paints and flowers for Sonny’s grave. I visit the graveyard at least once a month; often with Usnavi or other members of the Barrio.

Abuela gave her lottery winnings to Usnavi so he could refurbish the shop. He bought a top of the range fridge, rebuilt all the shelves that were destroyed during the blackout and got a new register, which he calls “the fanciest in all of Washington Heights”. I painted a mural to Sonny on the grate, with plenty of colour and pride flags (just as he would’ve wanted), so he’s always there when Usnavi or I open up/lock up.

When Nina became mayor of New York, after finishing college, she dedicated her first speech to Sonny and committed to helping New York City in the ways Sonny had wanted to like improving education, controlling housing costs, preventing gentrification. We all cried as she said it, Benny beaming by her side. She’s been mayor for just over a year, the whole city loves her and everything she has done for New York. 

Vanessa now lives in an artist’s studio in the West Village and does well putting on shows at art galleries and selling her art; although she still works part time at the salon, or “she’d miss Dani and Carla too much”. Her and Usnavi are still dating and are very much in love - Usnavi plans to propose to her soon. 

We all miss Sonny but the pain is slowly healing each day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I cried writing this I'm sorry.  
> I have an idea for a plotless fluffy coffe shop AU so I will write that to apologise for this fic.  
> Come yell at me on tumblr: @shortangrywelshperson  
> Comments/kudos really appreciated (especially commments)


End file.
